heigenryokokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune Shuuhei
__TOC__ Statistics Foundations: *Honor: 2.5 *Glory: 1.0 *Status: 2.0 *Insight: 154 *School: Yoritomo Courtier Rings: *Air: 3 (Awareness 3, Reflexes 3) *Earth: 4 (Willpower 4, Stamina 4) *Fire: 2 (Intelligence 2, Agility 2) *Water: 2 (Perception 2, Strength 2) *Void: 2 School Skills: *High: Courtier (Manipulation) 3 *High: Etiquette 3 *High: Lore: Bushido 1 *High: Sincerity 1 *Bugei: Defense 1 *Merchant: Commerce (Appraisal) 1 *Low: Intimidation (Control) 3 Non-School Skills: *High: Calligraphy 1 *High: Investigation 1 *High: Tea Ceremony 1 *Bugei: Athletics 1 *Bugei: Jiujutsu 1 Advantages: *Seven Fortunes' Blessing (Ebisu): Kitsune Shuuhei gains a +1k1 bonus to all Social rolls against heimin and hinin. *Spy Network : Once per session, Kitsune Shuuhei can gain a vital piece of information from his spy network. Disadvantages: *Compulsion (Tea): Kitsune Shuuhei must succeed on a TN 20 Willpower to refuse a cup of tea or to imbibe any liquid substance other than tea. *Cursed by the Realm (Gaki-do): Kitsune Shuuhei is targeted by all gaki and other hungry dead before anyone else, no matter the cost. *Small: Kitsune Shuuhei's Water ring is considered 1 lower for the purpose of movement, and he takes a -1k0 penalty to melee damage rolls. School Techniques: *Rank One: Duty Before Honor: Kitsune Shuuhei can use his Willpower in place of his Awareness when using the Intimidation skill (as per official errata), does not lose Honor for using the Intimidation (Control) skill, and does not lose Honor or Glory for using the Commerce skill in public. Any Social Skill rolls he makes against ronin, bandits, gang members, mercenaries, pirates, and other lawless types gain a number of Free Raises equal to his School Rank (two free Raises). *Rank Two: Storm Heart: Kitsune Shuuhei's Willpower is considered to be one Rank higher when he uses the Intimidation (Control) skill, and an additional Rank higher when using the Intimidation (Control) skill against samurai with a lower Status rank than him. Inventory: *5 Koku *Ashigaru Armor: +3 Armor TN, Reduction 1 *Calligraphy Set *Extravagant Clothing *Tetsubo: Heavy Weapon skill, Large, 3k3 damage *Wakizashi: Kenjutsu skill, Medium, Samurai, 2k2 damage, can be thrown up to 20 feet *Traveling Pack: **Blanket **Bottle of Bleach **Bottle of Sake **Bottle of Water **Chopsticks **Coin Purse **Sake Cup **Sweets **Tea Set **Week's Rations Combat, Offense: *Initiative: 5k3 *Speed: 5 feet with a free action, 10 feet as a simple action, maximum movement of 20 feet in one round *Unarmed Attack: **Attack Roll: 3k2 **Damage Roll: 1k1 *Tetsubo Attack: **Attack Roll: 2ku2, unskilled **Damage Roll: 4k3 *Wakizashi Attack: **Attack Roll: 2ku2, unskilled **Damage Roll: 3k2 Combat, Defense: *Armor TN: 20 (23 with ashigaru armor) *Reduction: 0 (1 with ashigaru armor) *Wounds: **Healthy: 1-20 Wounds **Nicked (+3 TN): 21-28 Wounds **Grazed (+5 TN): 29-36 Wounds **Hurt (+10 TN): 37-44 Wounds **Injured (+15 TN) 45-52 Wounds **Crippled (+20 TN): 53-60 Wounds, can move 0 feet with a free action, 5 feet with a simple action **Down (+40 TN): 61-68 Wounds, can speak only in a whisper, can only take free actions (this requires a Void point) **Out: 69-76 Wounds, unconscious **Dead: 77+ Wounds, requiescas in pace Twenty Questions 1.) What Clan does your character belong to? 2.) What family does your character belong to? 3.) Is your character a bushi, a shugenja, or a courtier? A courtier. Shuuhei had, even in his childhood, emphasized prudence over courage, and viewed the pen as being mightier than the sword. His distaste for hard exertion and the discipline necessary for bushido, and an innate skepticism about the safety and welfare for shugenja, made courtier life his ideal choice. 4.) How would others describe your character's appearance? 5.) What is your character's primary motivation? Shuuhei is dedicated towards advancing his station in life by ensuring that his boss is the most powerful person around. As such, his loyalty to the emperor and to the clan is near-absolute, and he views any success that the empire has as his own success. He will not hesistate to do acts that, at best, would fall into the grey area of morality, but he will never abandon his lord when the going gets tough. 6.) Who is the person your character trusts most in the world? Shuuhei trusts himself the most, and the Clan leader a close second. 7.) What is your character's greatest strength and weakness? 8.) What does your character think of Bushido? 9.) What is your character's opinion of his Clan? 10.) Is your character married? 11.) Does your character have any prejudices? 12.) To whom does your character owe the most loyalty? 13.) What are your character's favorite and least favorite things? 14.) Does your character have any recurring mannerisms? Shuuhei's mother died when he was young of a rare illness. Before that, she was enthralled by the art of chanoyu, ''and trained Shuuhei in it, constantly, ''constantly emphasizing the calming nature of tea, its many benefits and how it must be part of any decent samurai's life. This, along with the near-worship of Shuuhei of his mother, made him resolve that he shall drink nothing but tea, in memory of his dear mother. 15.) What about your character's emotions? 16.) How would your character handle a subordinate's improper behavior? 17.) How would your character's parents describe him? 18.) What is your character's highest ambition? 19.) How religious is your character? 20.) How will your character die?